First mission together
by slugpowerforever
Summary: This my first fanfic so comments are welcome. Feel free to tell me if I made any mistakes. Also, I'm very slow in editing so pls don't expect the next chapter so soon. Anyway, the shane gang are working on getting info on dark water shipment. At the mean time, Eli starts to find Trixie attractive and vice versa. Will they succeed in the mission? Will they know about their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Eli's POV

Currently, we are working on getting the information on all the stops of the subterranean train transporting dark water. So far, we've already devised a plan. Now, we just have to wait until the day of the operation.

Two days later…

Trixie and Kord's POV

Ok, today's the day. It's time to get some info and be one step closer to stopping Blakk from ghouling slugs. And now, we'll just go over the plan again and then we'll head to the building deep in the forest where all the information we need is locked up and secured in.

Pronto's POV

Finally a day off! Or at least I think it is. Don't worry about me. I'm just paying a visit to the molenoids so I won't be joining Eli and the rest of the gang on the mission they're currently working on.

Eli's POV

I spread out a map on the table.

"Ok guys, let's go over this once more. This is where Kord and I will go in," I said and pointed to a glass window on the roof of the building, "And this is where Trixie will be spying on us through Blakk's security camera." I pointed to the tall wall surrounding the building.

"From there, we'll disable the alarm and go in while Trixie helps us navigate through the building. Once we get in, the door to the control room should be behind a bunch of security lasers. Then, we'll draw the other guards out from there and make our way up to the top of the building where the info lies in. Now, let's pack up guys!" I said and ran towards my mecha beast.

Trixie and Kord's POV 

After going over the plan again, we grabbed some tools and got onto our mechas, following close behind Eli.

Trixie's POV

I have to say, Eli's looks kinda…handsome riding his mecha beast under the moonlight. I mean, his muscular body, his sapphire blue eyes full of fearlessness and his dedication…it's everything a girl could ask for in a guy. Or in other words, he's just attractive. And a good leader I guess. I'm just not sure whether it's the first, the second or both. Maybe I'm just thinking too much.

"Hey, um, Trix, you wanna say something?"

"Uh, what? No. I'm fine, Thanks."

It was just then that I realised I was actually staring at him dreamily. I turned away as soon as his gaze met mine. Urgh, snap out it, Trix. He's just your good-looking friend, no more than that. At that instant, I turned around to see Kord laughing silently.

Kord's POV

It was funny admitting it, but something's up between Trix and Eli. I always noticed her staring at Eli for longer than she should be and vice versa. Eli also treated her a little better than Pronto and I. And what just happened just now was happening a little too often to be normal. Is it my imagination or is it not?

Eli's POV

Ok, that was awkward. In the good or bad way though, I don't know myself. I mean, you-catch-your- good-friend-staring-at-you-as-if-she has-a-crush-on-you type of awkward. But I have to admit it, when I first met her, I thought she was fairly beautiful. Maybe it was because my family's mainly made up of boys. But as I got to know her, I started picking up tiny details about her. Her smile and her emerald green eyes full of fighting spirit, she's just different, unlike others girls who are good-looking but having nothing special on the inside, or in other words, she's not just another pretty face. I've been trying to hide my feelings for her, but she will have to know someday, right?

Kord's POV

For the rest of the journey, everyone's been silent and in deep thought. Were they thinking about what just happened, or did they have nothing to talk about?

Everyone's POV

After what seemed like forever, we finally reached the jungle where the building is in. We parked our mechas someplace where they would be hidden from unwanted eyes and advanced into the jungle using our tracking device.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone's POV

There it is. The building where the info is kept safe. Or at least it was safe. Not until we get our hands on it. Now, we begin operation.

Eli's POV

Time to go in.

"Trix, you go with your camera and hide there," I said while pointing to the spot on the wall where the leaves and branches should conceal her perfectly, "And Kord, you with me."

I made sure Trixie was in her place, then put on my communicator device.

"Hello, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, bro."

"Same here."

I took a deep breath and went over the plan briefly. Let's do this. I looked over to where Trix was, and murmered, "Be careful Trixie, don't get caught.

Kord's POV 

We made sure we were in touch, then checked for guards. Ok, there are two guards guarding the main door, but aside from that everything is green. So we just have to go in without getting seen. But that would be almost impossible with the security lamps flashing everywhere. In this case, we would have to draw the guards away.

"Kord, I got an idea. Follow my lead."

"Right ahead of ya, Eli."

"On my count, one, two, three!"

Eli shot an arachnet slug at the guard on the right while I shot a jellyish slug at the one on the left. With the guards taken care of, we proceeded towards the building, while dodging the lights.

Eli's POV 

Now that we passed the lights and the guards, it's time to get to the top of the roof. I was about to shoot spinner when I noticed a security camera watching us. Perfect, I thought. I attached a signal interrupting device onto the camera and reached for the roof. Once there, Kord took out a device and disabled the alarm. We opened the window, and jumped in, closing the window behind us.

Trixie's POV

Great, they're in. Now that the device is installed, we would be able to see through their eyes. I typed in the security code and the camera's signal was sent to our camera instead of Blakk's. By doing so, their camera would not be able to detect Eli and Kord's arrival while I would be watching them and assisting them on the navigating.

Eli's POV

Now that we were in the building we checked for guards. Everything is clear. Good. I turned to my left and saw that the door to the control room was guarded by security lasers. I looked down at my slugs and saw that they were enjoying this too. I took Joules' tube and he chirped excitedly.

"Joules, you're up."

Joules winked at me, as if knowing what I was thinking. It jumped out of its tube and electrified the machine controlling the lasers, while trying not to touch the lasers. After its job is done, it hopped back into the tube and we walked towards the door.

Trixie's POV 

Clever Eli. Your smarts and your looks just makes you ten times more attractive. Wait, what? What am I thinking? Way to go, Trix. Drifting off into the world where everything about Eli is perfect again. Never mind that. I'll deal with my feelings later. Now back to the camera, girl.

Kord's POV

I waited for Eli to take out the voice manipulator device, and knocked on the door.

"Food delivery!"

"Huh? What's the password?

"Errr…Ouch?" (Remember this part?)

I waited for the right time and swung the door to my right roughly. Sure enough, when we checked behind the door, the guard was knocked out. I hope nobody heard us though. I waited for Eli's device to beep, signifying that the voice of the guard had been recorded, and entered the room silently.

Eli's POV

I switched the device to sound wave converting mode and put it in front of my mouth. With my other hand, I grabbed the speaker. At the mean time, Kord checked outside the window to make sure none of the guards had realised we were in the control room yet. Then, he turned back to the control panel, and made the alarm go off. At that instant, I started talking using the guard's voice.

"Attention all guards. Our surveillance camera has just spotted some intruders a few metres from the building. Go there right away."

Kord ensured that every guard was out, and I put the speaker back to its original place. We both murmured a 'yes' and headed out of the control room towards the stairs leading to the lower floor.

Trixie's POV

Just then, my communicator beeped. It's from Eli.

"Trixie, all the guards are out. Make sure you don't get caught. You have the advantage of height there, so you can ambush them first if you get spotted."

"Okay, Eli. But you know I can take care of myself, right?"

"Errr…Yeah, sure. Of course. I just…want you to be careful," he paused for a while and said, "Hey, Trix. Can you give us a brief picture of the place?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything for…"I cut myself off as I realised what I was about to say.

"For what?

"Never mind. Forget I said it. Anyway, from what I see, you guys seem to be in a factory and storage room of some kind. You know, both of them combined. If I'm not mistaken, there is an air vent on the ceiling to your left."

I put on my night vision goggles and zoomed in, "You're right. There is one. How can we get there?"

"There are pipes on either sides of the ceiling, but they're too high up for you to reach."

"It's okay. I got an idea. Thanks, Trix. Good job."

"Thanks. And you're welcome."

I signed off. I have to admit, it's kinda nice that Eli cares about me, as a friend or not though, I know not.

Kord's POV

There, there. Eli caring a lot about Trixie again. And I have a feeling Eli likes her more than as a friend…

Eli's POV

After ending the conversation with Trixie, I turned around to see Kord looking at me suspiciously and grinning slilently.

"What are you thinking, Kord?" I shot a naughty smirk at him.

"Oh, nothing. Just about you being nice to Trixie." He smirked back at me playfully. And may I just say, he put a lot of emphasis on the word "Trixie".

I rolled my eyes and we walked towards the spot where the air vent is just above our heads.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli's POV

I looked up and tried to plan my way of going way up there. Meanwhile, Kord just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Kord, use your arachnet. Follow my lead and we'll be up there in no time."

"Okay."

Both of us loaded our arachnets into our blasters, and shot them on the wall just above the nearest pipe to us. I pulled my blaster and the net string sprung me upwards, just enough for me to land on the pipe. Kord did the same and soon we were both on the pipe. After that, we continuously did what we did just now and we were now on the highest pipe of them all.

I looked up. The air vent was right on top of us, a little to the right. Kord and I fired our arachnets again and I was on the left side of the vent while Kord was on the right. Literally, we were just hanging there. (lol) We both nodded at each other and Kord used his other free hand to bang open the vent. With that, we snuck in.

Trixie's POV

Good. They're in. I have to say, that was impressive, Eli. Wait. There are cameras in the air vent? Then this must be the right place. I mean, nobody would want to put cameras in there unless it was for a good reason, right? I was about to tell Eli the good news when I heard a conversation between him and Kord.

"Dude, you sure we're in the right place?"

"It must be. What better place to put top secret information than this?"

"The safe?" I chuckled when I heard that.

"Never mind that. Besides, there are cameras in here. Blakk wouldn't put cameras in here if there was nothing to guard."

Aww, we thought the same thing, I thought. Ok, no distractions now. Gotta get back to the camera. I didn't expect the conversation to continue too, so I have nothing to do but listen.

Kord's POV

"Great. But before we continue, one question please?"

"What is it, Kord?" I was chuckling.

"Is it true that you kinda, errr… you know, like her?"

"What? No!" Oh my god. He's blushing!

"Really?" I questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Eli paused for an awkward moment. This is gonna be good, I can tell. "Fine, you got me. But please don't tell her! Or else…"

"Or else what?" I teased him.

"Errr…I got nothing." He punched me with his right arm.

"Hmm. Thought so."

Now I was giggling. I knew it! I knew it! And might I add, I could tell by the looks of his face that he hoped Trix wasn't listening to this.

Eli's POV 

Great. Just great. Now Kord knows. If he couldn't keep his mouth shut, I swear he'll be in huge trouble. I sure hope Trixie didn't hear this. If she does then I'll be in big trouble. Anyway, back to the mission. I have to say this really wasted a lot of time. Gotta hurry before the guards return.

It was just then that I noticed another vent leading upwards. Is this it? My slugs chirped excitedly. They must think we're in the right place, I realised.

"Kord?"

"You don't even have to say it."

Kord removed the vent and we peeped upwards. Just then, my communicator beeped. It's Trixie.

"Hey. Shane here. What is it?"

"Are you sure you're in the right place?"

"My slugs think it is. They have a great sense of direction, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Trixie's POV

I paused for a moment. I didn't know whether to ask him about what I just heard or not. I mean, he looked pretty pumped. Besides, I didn't want to get Kord into trouble as well.

"Um, is there anything else you want to say, Trix?"

"Oh, no. Nothing else to say."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"In that case, Shane out."

"Trixie out."

Eli's POV

That was awkward. Yet nice. I seldom get to talk alone to Trixie without Kord and Pronto around. Now, back to the mission, Eli. Seriously, how many times to I have to stop myself from thinking about Trixie all the time? Even my slugs were laughing at me.

"Gee. Thanks guys." I said, sarcastically.

"Hee…hee…hee…" My slugs laughed again.

Soon enough, we found ourselves standing in a dark room. Burpy knew what I was thinking and lit itself up. Meanwhile, Kord put on the only pair of night vision googles we had.

"Spread out."

I went to my left while Kord went to the right. It didn't feel safe walking-actually it's more like-or feeling my way around in this darkness. Someone-or something-could ambush us any time. I felt so vulnerable.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kord called out to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli's POV

"What is it, Kord?" I turned around, hoping it wasn't anyone-or anything-suspicious.

"I think I found a switch, although I don't know what it does."

"It could be a trap. Be careful."

"Okay, on my count. One, two…"

We got into our fighting stance, hands on our blasters just in case.

"Three!"

With that, the light turned on. There were no signs of traps anywhere.

"Okay. That was a little too easy." I was still confused. I turned to my left to see Kord staring outside a window at a corner of the room.

"Is, uh, everything all right, buddy?"

"I don't know." That sent a slight shiver down my spine. "I thought heard," He looked arouond at his surroundings, "Nothing. It was probably just my imagination."

"In that case, we better stay alert." I trust Kord's instincts.

Kord's POV

That was creepy. I was about to turn on the lights when I heard faint footsteps. It couldn't be rats or cockroaches-although this place is pretty nasty-because there wasn't any sign of filth anywhere. At this very moment, I couldn't think of anything else that might have made the sounds.

"Kord, snap out of it!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I scratched the back of my head.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you?"

"Yeah."

"In that case we better get going."

Trixie's POV

What's wrong with Kord? He looked pretty scared out there. This is my first time seeing him so scared. (Except when we were in Deadweed) Just then I saw a piece of the wall sticking out from the rest of it. I called Eli to tell him the good news.

"Eli, Trixie here. If I'm not mistaken, I think I just saw a piece of the wall sticking out from the wall behind where you guys are standing.

"Really?" He turned around then realised what I was talking about, "Yeah. It is strange. Kord, come and look at this."

I heard Kord's voice. "This must be one of the devices where one side of it seems like a brick wall while the other is a number pad." He chuckled, "If Blakk wanted to keep top secret information, he would have at least tried to make it less obvious."

Yep, and the old Kord is back.

Eli's POV

Kord pushed the piece of brick and when it lined up with the rest of the wall and it flipped around to reveal a number pad as we all expected. I took out the hacking device and attached it to the pad. The pad beeped showing that the password was correct and I detached the device. Then, a few lines of bricks flipped around to reveal an unlocked safe and the number pad flipped back into its original position at the same time. I pulled open the door and there lied the complete information we needed.

"I told you, the safe." He nudged at me.

"All right! You win." I punched him lightly at the right arm.

Great! Now that we got what we came for, let's get out of this eerie place. And before that,

"Trixie, we got it."

"Okay, I'll get the mechas ready."

We both disconnected and Kord and I headed towards the window.

"Look! That's the jungle leading out of here." I pointed straight from the widow we were standing at, "It should give us enough cover to escape. All you have to do is…"

"You don't have to complete that sentence." With that, he shattered the window with his bare fist.

"Cave trolls…"

"I know what you wanna say. We're strong, right?" He smirked.

"Show-off."

Kord's POV

Eli and I looked at our slugs. They were all laughing. After they stopped laughing, we were about to get out of this place when footsteps were heard. Quick, frantic footsteps made by many pairs of feet. And this time, I wasn't the only one hearing it. We both heard it.

"Eli! Kord! Get out of there! NOW!"


	5. Chapter 5

Eli's POV

Kord and I looked down the window from the top of the building. Guards. Lots of them.

"They must have come back from patrolling after finding out nobody was there." Kord looked worried.

"No time to think about why they came back. We have to get out of here."

"How?"

"We just have to get past them without touching the ground."

"Gee. No pressure." Kord was trying to look calm but I could tell he was panicking.

"Jump when I tell you to."

I took out my blaster, aimed it not far away from the window, and shot it.

"Now!"

Kord and I jumped out of the window and grabbed the bubblion's tentacles (At least I think they are). Suds carried us down from midair to see Trixie and our mecha beasts ready for action.

"Nice job, Trixie!"

"I thought exactly."

Wow. I was rather impressed that she could stay calm and cool at such a situation. Think about it, we could be captured and who knows what Blakk would do to us. Now that's the Trixie I know, the one I like. Wait. Did I just think that out loud? (Same as say that out loud, get it?)Yeah, I just did. Never mind that. About time I confirmed my feelings.

Trixie's POV

I was waiting on my saber-toothed tiger mecha when I saw Eli and Kord floating towards us. Wow. Eli looked very cool and handsome under the moonlight. And cute too. For somebody like me who always likes to film, I seldom catch perfect shots from perfect angles. And this is one of the few.

I silently took out my camera. When the scene was captured, I slipped it back into my sling bag (For the record I never knew where Trixie keeps her camera). I really hoped Eli and Kord didn't see this. Besides, they were probably too high up to see me yet, not to mention notice my movements, I tried to cheer myself up.

I continued to wait for them to land and it seemed like forever when they finally did. The bubbaleon got low enough and popped just in time for Eli and Kord to land on their feet. Urgh, what am I staring at Eli for? I was watching them through the camera and I already missed seeing him? Snap out of it, Trixie! I have to tell myself that every time I catch myself staring at him. Is he really the one? Even if he is, does he like me? What am I thinking? I felt like slapping myself but doing so would only embarrass me in front of the boys. I tried to distract myself from what I was thinking just now.

"Great! You got the info!"

"Yeah, no time to talk," Everyone got on their mechas, "Let's get out of here before…"

Kord's POV 

A hop jack flew right in front of us and blew up. We were all thrown away from our mechas. Trixie and I let go of our blasters while Eli was trying to get up. When we got our hands back on our blasters, I noticed Eli helping Trixie up. Really, Eli? But sweet of you too, I thought. I would tease him later. Now I just wanna get the hell out of this place. When we got back on our mechas, Eli took the lead and we rode as quickly as we could.

Eli and Trixie dodged an amperling and me a grimmstone. We pressed our buttons and our turbo boosts activated.

Eli's POV

I shot chiller and it made an ice wall, blocking the guards way. However, that only bought us a few seconds because two of the guards shot grimmstones that broke the wall. Luckily, the pieces of ice toppled on the two same guards that shot the grimmsones.

Two down, twelve more to go, I thought.

Just then, Kord shot Bulgeon while Trixie shot a jellyish. That managed to take down another three guards. Three of the guards shot an armachomp, a tempesto, a hop jack and a frostfang. In return, I shot Joules and Trixie shot her tormato. Joules managed to electrify the armachomp and frostfang but Trixie's tormato collided with the tempesto, creating an out-of-control cyclone.

Trixie's POV

We were all blown away from our mechas and crashed into the trees. I was struggling to get up when a hand helped me up. It was Eli. Our eyes locked for a second but he turned away. His blue eyes were mesmerizing. But I couldn't think of other things right now because a blachnet tied me up to Eli while Kord was tied up to a tree.

"Did you seriously think I was going to make this so easy on you, Shane gang?"

Everyone's POV

We all looked up at the same time to see Diablos standing there, holding his blaster. On his face was a grin that sent shivers down our spine and made our heart stop beating.

Note: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. My teachers just threw four projects at me so I didn't have enough time to waork o this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Eli's POV

So much for the perfect plan.

I tried to struggle free but it was no use. I could see the worried look on Trixie and Kord's face. I scolded myself for not thinking that Diablos might get in our way. Now what I have to do is focus on breaking free.

"Well, well. Look at the Shane gang all tied up."

"How did you know we were here? I thought you were with Blakk, miles away from here."

"You're right. I was. Until Twist called me up to inform me of your presence."

"Twist?" A surge of hatred came to me as soon as I pronounced his name.

He laughed. "Didn't you know? He was guarding the entrance on top of the roof when you were just focusing on taking out the guards at the front door."

"If that's the case, then why didn't we see him when we got up the roof?"

"Wouldn't he be smart enough not to wait there for you to find him?"

Gee, thanks. Now you just made me look stupid. I sighed.

Trixie's POV

That rat again? I would really slap him right now if he was here. But no time for that. We need a distraction. Wait a minute. Why is Kord unusually quiet now? I turned over to look at him and he seemed to be in deep thought. If he was thinking about how to get us out of here, I better not let Diablos find out and catch him by surprise.

Now back to the problem. A distraction. Then an idea came to my mind.

"Hey Diablos! What are you standing around for? Waiting for us to escape?"

"Dr Blakk will be back soon. Might as well keep you somewhere first."

He was about to take away our mecha beasts when I stopped him, "No need for that. I'm sure you'll keep us somewhere so safe that we won't be able to reach them, won't you?"

He squinted his eyes and motioned the guards to take us to Blakk's compound. We were untied and forced to follow Diablos to wherever he was going to keep us until Dr Blakk comes.

Kord's POV

We finally reached the cell. Eli nodded at me and Trixie. We knew what to do. I waited for Diablos to unlock the door. Then, I charged towards him and punched him so that he fell into the room and slammed the door shut, thus locking it.

I turned around to see Eli punch a guard, knocking him out and Trixie trip a guard, causing him to fall head first and faint. With that, we ran out of the building as fast as we could.

Eli's POV

Unfortunately, Dr Blakk had already arrived. We stopped our footsteps and took out our blasters. Burpy growled. Dr Blakk and I looked gazes for a moment.

"Trying to get out of here? Unlucky for you, you won't be getting any further from here."

"We'll see about that."

"Oh. Yes we will."

With that he fired a hop jack. I managed to dodge it and fired chiller. At the same time, Kord fired his rammstone and Trixie fired her arachnet. However, Blakk fired a tempesto and all the slugs were defeated. The cyclone created by the tempesto sucked us in and threw us away. We all banged onto the wall of the building, leaving us with headaches. We staggered up and prepared for another try.

Trixie's POV

I loaded my polaro. Just then, I noticed something wrong with Dr Blakk. If he came to confront us, he would have been escorted by guards, unless…

Loche released his illusion and Twist revealed himself. Just as I feared, I thought.

"Surprised?" Twist grinned.

"Twist." I could hear the anger in Eli's voice.

Wait a second. If Twist is here, then where's the real Dr Blakk?

Kord's POV

So that's what was wrong about him. Diablos said that Blakk would be coming soon. But when?

Eli's POV

I knew something was wrong with him.

"Why didn't the real Blakk show himself and asked Twist to cover him instead?" I asked Trixie who was standing beside me. She had confusion written all over her face.

"I can answer that."

We all turned around to see Dr Blakk appear just beside Twist.


	7. Note

Hey guys! I know you're probably waiting for a new chapter, but I'm really busy with my exams and for your info, I won't be able to work on my stories form 7 July until 22 July. I know it's a long time to wait, but trust me, this is painful for me too!


	8. Chapter 7

Eli's POV

"Blakk." I could see that everybody was rather surprised.

"Hello, Shane gang. Surprised to see me?"

Everybody just stared at him, with their hands on their blasters. I was planning on which slug to use first.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled grimly, "By the way, about your last question. For starters, Diablos called me when he caught you. Since I was already on my way back here, I could reach here in time to finish you off. I just needed a few more minutes to reach here so I ordered Twist to distract you, so as to buy me some time."

I already planned a strategy. All I have to do was wait for the right time.

As if he could read my mind, he fired a frostfang and an amperling while Diablos fired a hop jack and Twist fired a dark urchin. On the other hand, I fired Joules, Trixie fired an arachnet and Kord fired his rammstone. Joules defeated the frostfang and the hop jack. At the same time, the dark urchin released spikes and Kord's rammstone managed to block it and defeat the dark urchin. However, the spikes cut through the webs spun by Trixie's arachnet and the amperling electrified Joules and her arachnet. The spikes that flew around in the air forced us to take cover, giving Blakk and his assistance the opening they needed.

Without wasting any time, I got up and fired Banger to break through their defense. On the other side, Blakk fired a grimmstone. When the grimmstone was about to collide into banger, Trixie fired her arachnet and trapped it inside a net. With that, Banger successfully crashed into the ground in front of the enemies and caught them off guard. With them off guard, we got out of our cover. Kord fired a phosporo to blind them and Trixie fired a jellyish to trap them. In defense, Diablos fired a blachnet that trapped the phosporo before it could blind them and Blakk fired a jollyfist that trapped the jellyish instead of themselves. With the levels even, we prepared for another round.

Kord's POV

Blakk didn't wait for us to load our slugs and fired a tempesto. Diablos fired an armachomp while Twist loaded Loche. I fired my rammstone while Trixie fired Bluster, her tormato. The tempesto defeated our slugs and left us shaking from the cyclone. Luckily, I managed to get up and shot a bubbaleon to trap the armachomp. At the same time, Eli fired Burpy.

Upon transforming, Burpy pulled off its signature move, a fire wall. The wall trapped Blakk and Diablos but Twist disappeared with the help of Loche. I watched Burpy hopped to Eli's left shoulder.

"Nice job, Burpy!"

Burpy chirped in delight as I prepared for ambush from any direction.

Trixie's POV

All of us remained silent. We loaded our slugs in case Twist attacked of us. We waited but there was nothing. This was getting a little uneasy for me. To be exact, it was uneasy for all of us. I looked at the direction where Burpy created the fire wall. I guess Blakk and his associates had already hidden themselves somewhere. Eli motioned for us make a circle formation so that every one of us will be able to spot Twist from any direction.

Eli's POV

As if Twist had chosen the right time, he reappeared just infront of me, about 10 metres away. I shot Buzzsaw at him and he disappeared. Great, holograms.

"Really, Twist? Is that all you got? Just playing with our visions and not fighting against us face to face?"

"I'll show you what I can do. And you'll regret what you said."

I got a bad feeling about this.

Twist appeared and kicked us. Since we didn't have to react, we fell down and tried to get up. Unfortunately, we couldn't because we were tied together. We looked up to see Twist grinning, pointing his blaster at us. We could all see Loche growling at us in the blaster.

Trixie's POV

I saw Burpy secretly hop down from Eli's shoulder and burned the web that tied us together. We all noticed it but pretended that we were still tied together. Luckily, Twist didn't notice we were free and kept his blaster pointed at us. He shot Loche and with that, he disappeared.

Eli's POV

Many duplicates of Twist appeared surrounding us.

"Seriously, Twist? Again with the holograms?"

I planned my trick shot and loaded my speedstinger. I aimed it at the wall of Blakk's building and fired. The speedstinger transformed and curled into a ball just in time to hit the first duplicate of Twist. It bounced off the wall and sped towards me. I made way and it hit a tree. It bounced off and hit another duplicate behind me. It hit the ground and went between my legs. It bounced upwards and knocked the real Twist to the ground.

"Nice job little guy."

It jumped up and down and hopped back into its tube. We all looked back and noticed Twist was gone.

Trixie's POV

I got onto my mecha beast as the others did the same. After reassuring the info was with us, we started for the hideout. I was thinking about our success when I noticed something wrong with Eli.

"What's wrong, Eli? Is anything bothering you?"

"We got the info. Now I guess Dr Blakk will not let his guard down."

"At least the first part of the mission was a success."

"Yeah, you're right. I won't overthink it. Up next, we'll have to come up with a plan for the next phase."

"Sure we will. Now all we have to do is get some rest."

I smiled at Eli and he smiled back.

Eli's POV

It's nice that Trixie is always there to comfort me. Her smile warms me. I'm happy I can still enjoy this moment before our next mission. I looked down at the piece of rolled-up sheet in my bag.

"Phase one complete. Proceed to phase two."

That was the last thing I thought before riding into the moonlight at this peaceful night.

Note: Here it is. The last chapter of my first fic. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. I plan on writing a sequel so I really need ideas. Feel free to pm me or comment. For your information, I most probably will start on my sequel after 22 July.


End file.
